Perdonar es Progresar
by Temhota Enterteining
Summary: Un secreto guardado por mas de tres años. Amigos separados pero son vueltos a unir por el destino y descubrirán que es mejor olvidar viejos rencores, y perdonar para poder construir una vida juntos.BE&ED JAS&ALICE EMM
1. El peor dia

Mi peor día

Las cuatro, todavía sin dormir. Me levante de mi cama y me dirigí al baño dándome por vencida, el sueño no llegaría, la peor noche que había pasado y el día todavía no empezó. Me duché eso sin duda me relajaría. En tres horas más debería ir al colegio.

Estaba preparando el desayuno cuando mi padre entro en la pequeña cocina. Lo salude y le serví lo que había preparado.

-¡Adiós papá!-me despedí de él una vez terminado mi desayuno. Él dijo algo ininteligible que tomé como una despedida.

Salí de mi casa y me subí a mi vieja camioneta. Iba muy cansada. Llegué tarde, otra vez. Mi primera hora era historia. Para mi historia era igual a catástrofe. Por suerte, la tenía con una de mis amigas.

-Hola Alice-la saludé mientras me sentaba en una banca vacía detrás suyo.

-Tarde otra vez Bella-dijo con una sonrisa tan característica suya.

En la clase iba durmiéndome. De vez en cuando recibía un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Alice para que despertara. Era muy molesta pero se hacia querer. La clase terminó y me dirigí a la clase de psicología."Dios, algo peor no había ¿no?" me pregunté a mí misma.

Esta era única clase que compartía con todas mis amiga. Yo me senté con Alice. Delante nuestro estaban Jessica y Ángela, hablando de quien sabe que cosa.

Mi mirada divagaba por todo el salón, Alice estaba hablándome pero no le prestaba atención. Me detuve viendo hacia la puerta. Cierta persona de ojos color esmeralda y cabellos cobrizos hizo acto de presencia en ese mismo instante. "¿Por qué? ¿Por que? ¿Por que?" me pregunté una y otra vez. De todas las personas que había justo él tenía que entrar. Alice lo notó.

-Ya te dije que debes dejar de pensar en mi hermano, si eso es lo que te hace poner así de mal-dijo-Edward solo logra hacerte llorar.

-Y yo ya te dije que no puedo, simplemente no puedo-contraataqué

El profesor entró y no les dio tiempo a mis otras amigas, que ya se estaban agregando a la conversación. Sí, ellas sabían que yo lo amaba demasiado y no lo podían entender. Sabían que yo sufría cuando lo veía con Tanya, su "amiga". Pero jamás les diría del todo lo que sentía por Edward Cullen.

El profesor le pidió a Mike que fuera por el grabador."Maldición" lo había olvidado, debíamos llevar una canción o tipo de música que nos identificara para analizarla. Todos sacaban sus CD's de sus mochilas.

-No te preocupes-pidió Ángela sacando de su mochila un CD-hice un compacto con las canciones de todas-agregó sonriendo.

Ángela se lo entregó al profesor y le indicó que canciones debía pasar. El CD comenzó a sonar. La primera canción era la de Jessica. Ella solo se relajó y se recostó en el banco. La siguiente era la de Ángela quien cerró sus ojos y empezó a tararear. Luego vino una que reconocí como la que le gustaba a Alice. Ella se dejó llevar y empezó a cantar. Estaba ansiosa por saber que canción que Ángela había elegido para mí. La música empezó a sonar y no pude evitar que una lágrima cayera por mi mejilla. Inmediatamente la música me llevó a aquel momento.

_Flash Back_

_Era una tarde de verano. Un día antes de las vacaciones de verano. Estábamos caminando por la playa tomados de la mano-eso era algo usual en nosotros, éramos muy buenos amigos- Me miró sonriendo y no pude evitar devolverle el gesto. Me había dicho que tenía que decirme algo importante._

_-Bella…-me llamó él… ¿nervioso? _

_-Si dime-conteste deteniendo el paso y mirándolo fijamente .ÉL me miraba con la duda y el nerviosismo dibujado en su rostro perfecto._

_-Oye… yo quiero decirte que todo este tiempo en el que fuimos amigos me he sentido muy a gusto contigo-ahora venia la despedida seguramente-y necesito decirte lo que estoy descubriendo contigo… no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y si te veo debo estar cerca tuyo, no puedo evitar las ganas de golpear a Mike cada vez que se acerca a ti..._

_Me había quedado si habla, tantas cosas lindas salidas de sus perfectos labios y dirigidas hacia mi._

_-Edward yo…-intenté decir algo pero el no me lo permitió_

_-Déjame terminar, por favor-asentí y continuó-Bella… yo creo que… te amo_

_Creo que mi corazón dejó de latir en ese instante y lo que hice a continuación no me lo esperaba ni yo misma siquiera. Me lancé a sus brazos, lo miré por unos breves segundos y lo besé._

_En todo lo que quedó del verano no me llamo ni nos vimos. Al regresar a clases no me hablaba. Yo no intenté acercarme a él. Me sentía muy dolida tal vez si me hubiese ido si le hubiese hablado yo estaría feliz a su lado. Todas las noches lloraba no lo podía evitar._

_Fin del flash Back_

La música dejó de sonar y me escondí entre mis brazos no podía permitir que alguien me viese llorar así. Me tranquilicé y levanté la vista para encontrarme con la mirada de todo el curso clavada en mí.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto ven?-preguntó Alice. Y todos volvieron a prestarle atención a la música que ya sonaba nuevamente.

-Siento haber elegido esa canción-se disculpó Ángela.

-No te preocupes, siempre me pongo así, ya saben-contesté.

Edward se levantó y cruzó el salón con tanta elegancia que me fue imposible despegar la mirada de él. Le entregó el CD al profesor y se fue a sentar nuevamente. Su canción empezó a sonar. Era Claro de Luna, esa canción que tantas veces oímos juntos. Giré mi cabeza para verlo, vaya mi sorpresa cuando lo vi que se estaba besando con Tanya.


	2. La amistad es amor en llamas

La amistad es amor en llamas

Volví la vista al frente. Afortunadamente el timbre del recreo sonó y huí al baño, con lágrimas en os ojos. Antes de que todas las chicas fueran, me encerré en uno de los cubículos y empecé a sollozar. No podía creerlo, "no puede ser" me repetía una y otra vez.

-No puede ser, solo fue mi imaginación-dije en voz alta. Escuché unos murmullos y decidí que era hora de bajar al patio. Bajé las escaleras a gran velocidad, increíblemente no me tropecé.

Vi a Alice hablar con unos chicos así que no quise interrumpirla. Me senté atrás de una columna y allí me quedé. Yo seguía pensando en lo que había visto o había creído ver. Jessica, Ángela y Alice aparecieron en ese momento.

-Te buscamos por todas partes, ¿Dónde estabas?- me re incriminó Ángela.

Yo no dije nada, si abría la boca lo único que haría sería gritar.

-¿Por qué no nos dices nada? ¿Qué pasa?-cuestionó Jessica.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar, pero no contesté nada.

-Bella, no me digas que esto es por mi hermano-dijo y al verme derramar una lágrima cambio su tono de voz- ¿Qué hizo Edward ahora?

-Nada-contesté levantando la vista. Ella no estaba muy convencida, ninguna lo estaba. Antes de que dijeran otra cosa agregué- De verdad, él no hizo nada-dicho esto me puse de pié. El timbre sonó, indicando el ingreso a clases. "Matemáticas" en esta materia si me iba bien, no tenía problemas. Me estremecí al recordar que Tanya y Edward compartían esa clase conmigo.

La hora se pasó muy rápido. La profesora debía salir antes, así que los últimos diez minutos los tuvimos libres. Yo me limité a preparar todo para mi próxima hora. Detrás de mí se empezó a formar un grupo y no pude evitar oír de lo que hablaban.

-¿Es cierto Tanya? ¿Tú y Edward son novios?-preguntó Lauren.

Yo miré a ambos de soslayo y vi a ambos mirarse y sonreír.

-Sí, es cierto-contesto Edward sin despegar la vista de su "novia"

El dolor invadió mi pecho. ¡Es cierto! Todos empezaron a cantar que se besaran. Por supuesto obedecieron a lo que sus amigos les pedían. Tocó el timbre del cambio de hora y salí casi corriendo del aula.

Iba por los pasillos mirando a mis pies. En mi camino me llevé puesto a un chico rubio y de ojos azules. Me agaché para juntar los libros que se me habían caído. El joven se agachó y me ayudó

-Gracias…-le dije mientras me alcanzaba unos libros.

-Jasper, por nada…-me imitó con una sonrisa.

-Bella… lo siento, no te vi-me disculpé

-No te preocupes. Bella eres una de las pocas personas que conozco… no llevo mucho tiempo aquí… y me preguntaba… bueno, si quisieras enseñarme algo del colegio y de Forks.

-No se que puede haber de interesante aquí pero… encantada de enseñarte lo que se-alegué con una sonrisa.

Nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases, ya que el era un año mayor que yo. Él de cierta forma había logrado tranquilizarme. El reto del día pasó volando. Salí de mi última hora de clases dirigiéndome al estacionamiento.

-¡Bella!-oí que me llamaban-¡Bella! Me alegra haberte encontrado-dijo Jacob Black con una gran sonrisa.

-Jacke… yo ya me iba-dije volteándome.

-Ah…oye no tomará mucho tiempo-dijo tomándome del brazo-solo me preguntaba…si tú…yo…si nosotros…

-¿Si nosotros…?-pregunté poniendo los ojos en blanco sabía exactamente lo que iba a decir.

-Si querías salir conmigo en la tarde-contestó

Viré mi mirada por todo el aparcamiento en busca de ayuda. Vi que Jasper iba saliendo. Habíamos acordado encontrarnos allí, así que hice algo que jamás pensé hacer.

-¡Jasper!-grité por encima del hombro de Jacob, capturando la atención del susodicho y de varias de las personas que estaban allí. Jasper sonrió al verme. Jacob estaba rojo de celos envidia e ira.

Él caminó con tranquilidad hasta donde estábamos nosotros.

-¡Bella!-dijo el con entusiasmo abrazándome.

-Hola, Jasper estaba esperándote-dije encaminándome hacia la salida-Escucha Jacke yo ya me voy.

-¿Y qué hay de lo que te propuse?

-Tal vez otro día-contesté y agregué-Hoy ya estoy ocupada-me giré hacia Jasper y los dos nos fuimos.

Estábamos sentados en el banco de una plaza, que a Jasper le había gustado, haciendo nuestras respectivas tareas. Él estaba en el último año y yo en 5º

-Dime algo-dijo Jasper de pronto-¿Él te gusta, verdad?

-¿Quién? ¿Jacob?-él asintió-¡No! ¡¿Cómo podría gustarme?! Es muy buen amigo y todo, pero de ahí a gustarme hay un largo tramo.-contesté apresuradamente-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Nada solo noté como se miraban…digo como él te miraba-dijo sonriéndome.

Omití lo que dijo y me concentré en mi tarea. Él, al parecer, hizo lo mismo. De repente me vino a la cabeza el hecho de que yo no lo conocía. Estaba ante un completo extraño

-Jasper, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-él me miró expectante-¿De dónde vienes?...digo porque hoy solo me dijiste que no eras de aquí.

-No, no soy de aquí. Vine hace un mes de Inglaterra. Yo no quería dejar a Rose sola allí, pero mis padres prometieron que vendría aquí luego…

-¿Rose?-pregunté

-Sí, es mí hermana gemela. Te la presentaré cuando venga. ¿Tú tienes hermanos?

Su cambio repentino de tema me sorprendió, pero contesté:

-Sí, se llama Emmett. Ahora está en Canadá. Vendrá en unas semanas. Es un año mayor que yo pero nos llevamos genial.-mi voz se cargó de melancolía al decir esto último.

El silencio se extendió por unos minutos interminables. Guardé mis cosas y me volteé a ver a Jasper, quien tenía los ojos vidriosos. Le puse una mano sobre su hombro él me miró y me abrazó. Estuvimos así por un largo rato. Sus lágrimas mojaron mi blusa y unas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos. "Basta, no podemos llorar tanto, debemos parecer locos" pensé.

-Jazz, creo que debemos parecer locos-dije. Él rió débilmente y yo le dediqué una sonrisa.

-¿Esto es lo que tenías que hacer?-preguntó una voz detrás de nosotros. Di la vuelta para encontrarme con Mike, Edward y Jacob. Este último continuó.

-¿Es por él que no quisiste salir conmigo?-alegó enojado

-¿Disculpa? ¿Quién eres tu para exigirme explicaciones?-contraataqué indignada. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

Jasper se paró al lado mío y Jacob se retractó de lo dicho.

-Lo siento, Bella. No soy nadie para hacerte reclamos-dicho esto se fue. Mike lo siguió, no sin antes guiñarme un ojo, y Edward se acercó a mí. "Imposible" pensé.

-Te busca mi hermana.-dijo fríamente con su voz aterciopelada, y se fue tras sus amigos.

Jasper se me quedó mirando y dijo:

-Bella te gusta Edward- no lo estaba preguntando, lo estaba afirmando.

Mis mejillas se tornaron de una fuerte tonalidad de rojo, agache la cabeza y me fui de allí seguida por Jasper.

Él muy amablemente se ofreció a acompañarme hasta mi casa. Yo se lo agradecí y le pedí que no dijera nada de lo que había descubierto. Le confesé todo lo que sentía por Edward Cullen.

-Bella, no es necesario. Tú se lo dirás cuando el momento apropiado llegue. Además yo no tengo nada que ver con él-al verme más tranquila agregó-deberías ser más disimulada y gracias por confiar en mí.

Increíblemente las palabras de Jasper me tranquilizaron. Ahora contaba con un nuevo amigo. Mañana si se presentaba la oportunidad se lo presentaría a las chicas debían saber lo que había ocurrido.


	3. Conociéndose

Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. yo solo me adjudico la trama.

Gracias por leer y por sus alertas…

Besos… bye

Conociéndose

A la mañana siguiente en el colegio después de dos agotadoras horas de clase, salimos al recreo y me encontré con mis amigas en el lugar habitual. Mientras yo bajaba las divisé, Jessica levanto una mano y la agitó por sobre su cabeza, Alice estaba dando saltitos y Ángela las miraba con diversión.

Al llegar Alice me tomó de la mano y me arrastró, literalmente, hasta que quedé entre ella y la pared. Sabía por que era esto.

-¿Me quieres decir donde demonios estuviste toda la tarde de ayer?-dijo con enojo fingido

Rápidamente les conté todo lo sucedido en la tarde, sin saltearme ningún detalle o Alice lo sabría.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Jessica. Tal y como lo había pensado el interrogatorio del FBI había dado comienzo.

-Nada ya se los dije, lo conocí ayer y me parece un buen amigo nada más-eso pareció tranquilizarlas un poco.

-Bien-dijo Ángela dando por terminada esa conversación-¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decirnos?-preguntó dirigiéndose a Alice.

Ella empezó a saltar alrededor nuestro como una niña pequeña, y con una gran sonrisa tan característica suya.

-Me eligieron como la organizadora de la fiesta del día de Hallowen-dijo aplaudiendo.

-Felicitaciones-sabía lo que le gustaba organizar a Alice las cosas, entre ellas, estaba mi vida amorosa y como tenía que vestirme.

-¿Y cuándo comienzas?-cuestionó Jessica

-Hoy mismo, cuanto antes mejor-dijo con una gran sonrisa-y ustedes –señalándonos a cada una con sus finos y largos dedos-me ayudarán. Suspendan todo lo que tengan que hacer en la tarde.

El timbre sonó y nos despedimos. Acordamos encontrarnos a la salida en el gimnasio. El resto del día se me pasó muy rápido. Salí de clases, yéndome a encontrar con Alice. En mi camino me choqué con Jasper.

-Se te está haciendo costumbre chocarme-dijo sonriente

-Lo siento- me disculpé

-No hay problema, ¿A dónde ibas tan apurada?-preguntó

-Es que tengo que encontrarme con mis amigas-sonreí al ver su mueca de confusión-recuerdas que ayer te hablé de ellas. Hoy les hablé de ti y Alice nos comentó que la eligieron para organizar la fiesta del Hallowen, y nos pidió ayuda-reí amargamente.

-¿Por qué ríes?-preguntó curioso

-Porque, al parecer, Alice olvidó que soy muy torpe-reí y él conmigo

-Yo les podría ser de ayuda-se ofreció

-Excelente-dije y nos encaminamos a donde debíamos encontrarnos. Mientras, yo seguía mostrándole a Jasper los distintos lugares del colegio.

Cuando entramos en el gimnasio, pudimos ver a Alice, sola, subida a una escalera colocando un cartel en letras mayúsculas y anaranjadas "FELIZ HALOWEN, BIENVENIDOS". Cada vez, se inclinaba más hacia la derecha y la escalera lo hacía con ella. A partir de ese momento todo sucedió muy deprisa.

No se en que momento Jasper empezó a correr hacia donde Alice se encontraba. La escalera se vino abajo y Alice con ella. Jasper llegó justo a tiempo para atraparla. Cuando reaccioné, ya estaba al lado de ellos.

-Me has hecho esperar demasiado-dijo Alice con reproche.

-Lo siento señorita-contestó Jasper con acento inglés-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, gracias. Bells creo que necesitaré ayuda-dijo sin mirarme-Oye, Jasper, ¿cierto?-él asintió-¿podrías bajarme?

-Oh, lo siento-poniéndola de pié-Alice yo podría serte útil con eso-dijo señalando el cartel.

Ellos estaban mirándose a los ojos. Él la veía con devoción, ella con entusiasmo. Una sonrisa surcó sus rostros y vi en ella esa mirada, una que no veía hacía tiempo. Decidí que era tiempo de irme, no quería interrumpirlos. Comencé a caminar hacia la salida.

-Isabella Swan-oí que Alice me gritaba-como llegues a poner un solo pié fuera de este lugar no la contarás-amenazó.

Me di la vuelta para mirarla tenía la mano de Jasper bien sujeta a la de ella y él no paraba de mirarla. Era como si se estuviesen contando todo telepáticamente.

-Hoy-siguió-tú, las chicas y Jasper vendrán a mi casa.

Yo me quedé estática. ¿Es que se había olvidado de que Edward era su hermano y que viven bajo el mismo techo? Jasper me sonrió y me tranquilicé un poco, pero solo un poco.

Alice decidió que había sido demasiado arriesgado para un día, así que nos dirigimos a su casa en su porche amarillo.

En el trayecto iba pensando que desde hacía tres largos años que no visitaba su casa, hacía tres años yo no veía a sus padres ni hablaba con su hermano. Esto prometía ser interesante. Solo esperaba que Tanya no estuviese allí.

-Tranquila, Bella-dijo Alice, sacándome de mis pensamientos-Edward no va a estar en la casa, tiene entrenamiento.

No se por que, pero me entristecí. Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen en otros diez minutos. No recordaba que la casa fuese tan bella. Era como salida de un cuento, muy hermosa. Era tal y como la recordaba. Bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos a la entrada. Alice abrió la puerta y entraron ella y Jasper por delante mío.

Una mujer de cabellos color acaramelado y ojos color esmeralda, como los de sus hijos, bajó las escaleras y abrazó a su hija.

-Mamá-llamó Alice-quiero presentarte, él es Jasper-dijo señalándolo y luego se dirigió a mí- ella es Bella, ¿recuerdas a Bella?

Esme me miró sorprendida y me abrazó, algo que yo no esperaba.

-Se quedarán a comer ¿verdad?-preguntó con ilusión

-N…-iba a decir algo más pero el tono autoritario de Alice me silenció.

-Sí-contestó Alice por mí-los dos lo harán y Bella se quedará a dormir.

-Encantada de tenerte en casa otra vez, Bella- dicho esto se dirigió a la cocina.

-Alice Marie Cullen-dije con enfado-¿Qué parte no entiendes de que Edward vive aquí y no puedo verlo?

Ella sonrió-En cualquier momento llegarán las chicas, nos pondremos a trabajar y no lo verás en todo el día, confía en mí.

En cuanto Ángela y Jessica llegaron los cinco nos dirigimos a la habitación de Alice, la tarde se nos pasó muy rápido. Jasper nos fue de gran ayuda a la hora de planear cosas y adelantamos muchas de las decoraciones. Mientras que Jasper fue a atender una llamada, Ángela nos comentó que había empezado a salir con Ben y Jessica que Mike se le había declarado y pidió que fuese su novia y ella aceptó. Me sentía muy feliz por las dos. Jasper regresó y nos informó que debía marcharse. Dos horas más tarde, Jessica y Ángela se fueron y nos quedamos nosotras dos solas. Ya que era viernes iba a aprovechar que lo iba a pasar con ella y preguntarle sobre Jasper. No se me había pasado por alto el como se miraron durante todo el día.

La cena pasó tranquila. Saludé al doctor Cullen y Edward no se apareció en toda la noche. Me empezaba a preocupar por él. Nos fuimos a la habitación de Alice y puso un DVD. Se sentó en el borde de su cama y yo a su lado. Consideré esta una buena oportunidad.

-Ali-llamé y ella se volteó a verme con curiosidad-¿Qué te ha parecido Jasper?

-Jasper…-miró al piso y después a la pantalla del televisor. Conocía esa mirada y solo podía significar una cosa.

-Estás enamorada de él- me miró con sorpresa y asintió.

-Es algo que jamás sentí ni siquiera por James-me impacté hacía mucho tiempo que no le nombraba y yo era la única a la que le había contado y me hizo jurar que jamás diría lo que pasó con él-Lo amo, Bella. ¡Lo amo! Siento como si lo conociese de toda la vida pero tengo miedo de que no sienta lo mismo que yo-se quebró en la última palabra. Yo me limité a abrazarla hasta que se quedó dormida.

En ese momento, la música proveniente de un piano comenzó a sonar. Me levanté y me guié por la música. Solo alguien podía tocar así, con tanta intensidad, con tanta pasión. Me acerqué hasta donde provenía. Era una habitación en el tercer piso. Su habitación. Él estaba sentado frente al piano, tocando una melodiosa canción. De repente cesó y se giró. Sus profundos ojos verdes estaban clavados en mi rostro.

-Acaso, no te han enseñado que no es de buena educación espiar a las personas-dijo en tono serio, pero aún con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yo, escuché la música y vine hacia aquí-me excusé-además si no hubieras querido que te viera tendrías que haber cerrado la puerta…

-¿Y qué si quería que me escucharas?-se levantó y se acercó a mi- ¿Qué si quería que me vieses?

Me había quedado sin respiración, no sabía como tenía que reaccionar.

-Bella, necesito hablar contigo, ¿quieres pasar?-preguntó con su sonrisa torcida, esa que tanto me gustaba.

Él se corrió de la puerta y me adentré en la habitación. Era tal y como la recordaba. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y yo lo secundé. Nos mantuvimos en silencio, yo decidí romperlo.

-Tienes más CD's que la última vez-era cierto yo amaba esa colección de discos. Eran fantásticos.

-Sí-dijo sonriendo y luego su expresión se volvió seria-Bella, hace mucho ya que no hablamos como antes-yo sonreí amargamente y él siguió-yo quería preguntarte si…no se si tal vez podría volver a ser como antes. Quiero tener a mi amiga Bella de vuelta. Prometo que todo volverá a ser como antes.

Me tomé mi tiempo para pensar. Otra vez como antes. Seguro necesitaba contarle a alguien como le iba con Tanya. O que si me quería pedir consejos. Las dudas se disiparon en cuanto vieron su rostro. Estaba sonriéndome sinceramente.

-De acuerdo-respondí-Extraño a mi amigo Edward.

-Te extrañe _amiga_-dijo resaltando la última palabra y recostando su cabeza en mí regazo-Alice pondrá el grito en el cielo en cuanto se entere.

Había extrañado tanto estar así. Pero no me tenía que dejar llevar. Ahora que lo tenía no lo iba a perder por mis tontos sentimientos de adolescente. Pasamos toda la noche hablando sobre que era lo que habíamos hecho los últimos tres años y cosas que habíamos olvidado de mucho antes. Me dolió cuando me habló de todas su ex novias. Pero yo le hice saber sobre mis cortos y aburridos enamoramientos y noviazgos.

**Edward POV**

El entrenamiento había terminado demasiado rápido. Yo era el capitán del equipo rugby. Fui hasta el estacionamiento, me subí en mi Volvo plateado, amaba este auto, y conduje hasta mi casa. Aparqué en la entrada y entré en mi casa.

-Hola hijo-saludó mi madre-tu hermana está con sus amigas y con un muchacho-agregó esto último saliendo por la puerta principal

Subí al primer piso. Había un chico alto y rubio de espaldas a mí hablando por teléfono. Debería haber seguido subiendo pero la curiosidad pudo más y me quedé escuchando.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Jasper-¿Cuándo?

Parecía entusiasmado y a la vez preocupado

-Excelente-respondió-nos vemos aquí, Rose- y colgó. Se dio la vuelta y me vio. Su expresión se tornó seria.

Y entonces lo reconocí, era el mismo chico que estaba con Bella en el parque. Sentí que me hervía la sangre. Decidí que lo mejor era presentarme.

-Edward-dije y le di la mano el me la estrechó y se presentó como Jasper Hale.

-¿Y que haces aquí?-pregunté con amabilidad pero me salió más como reproche.

-Alice me invitó, estamos organizando la fiesta de Hallowen-contestó-Lo siento debo irme- y entró en la habitación de mi hermana.

Yo entré en la mía. Antes de la hora de cenar decidí salir y preguntarle a Alice sobre ese tal Jasper. Cuanto estaba cerca de su puerta no puede evitar oír la risa proveniente de alguien que yo conocía. _"Sus amigas"_ recordé que mi madre había dicho. Eso quería decir que Bella estaba aquí. Regresé a mi habitación, conociendo a Alice seguro la había convencido para que se quedara a comer y a dormir. Opté por no bajar a cenar. Me quedé dormido. En cuanto me desperté, me dieron unas enormes ganas de tocar mi piano, hacía ya tres años que no tocaba pero una melodía me llamó en sueños era tan bella que no puede evitarlo. Me senté frente al piano y comencé a tocar. No lo podía creer después de tantos años, todavía recordaba esa musical risa y lo que ahora estaba inspirando en ella, en Isabella Swan. De pronto sentí que alguien me miraba fijamente, sabía exactamente quién era y lo que iba a hacer yo ahora. Paré de tocar y me di la vuelta. Ella estaba allí parada preciosa como siempre _"Edward recuerda TIENES NOVIA"_ me dijo mi vocecita interior.

-Acaso no te han enseñado que no es de buena educación espiar a las personas-dije en un falso tono serio, me encantaba que estuviera aquí.

-Yo, escuché la música y vine hacia aquí-se excusó, se veía tan tierna-además si no hubieras querido que te viera tendrías que haber cerrado la puerta…

-¿Y qué si quería que me escucharas?-me levanté y me acerqué a ella- ¿Qué si quería que me vieses?

Se había quedado estática y un leve rubor tiñó sus mejillas, era muy adorable.

-Bella, necesito hablar contigo, ¿quieres pasar?-pregunté sonriendo

Me corrí de la puerta y ella pasó en la habitación. Se quedó mirando todo por un momento. Me senté en el borde de la cama y ella hizo lo mismo. Nos mantuvimos en silencio, ella habló primera.

-Tienes más CD's que la última vez-Dijo con fascinación. Sabía que le gustaban mis discos.

-Sí-dije sonriendo y luego me puse serio -Bella, hace mucho ya que no hablamos como antes-ella sonrió amargamente me dolió que yo fuera la culpable de aquello y ni siquiera le había dicho mis motivos pero ya habría otra ocasión lo importante ahora era esto así que continué-yo quería preguntarte si…no se si tal vez podría volver a ser como antes. Quiero tener a mi amiga Bella de vuelta. Prometo que todo volverá a ser como antes.

Ella se tardó pensándolo. Yo de verdad quería a Bella conmigo quería que regresáramos a ser amigos y sabía que le debía una explicación pero para eso había tiempo, más adelante. Lo importante ahora era que aceptase.

-De acuerdo-respondió y me sentí feliz, pero no el tipo de felicidad de cuando estaba con Tanya, esto era aún mejor-Extraño a mi amigo Edward.

-Te extrañe _amiga_-dije resaltando la última palabra y recostando mi cabeza en su regazo, Alice saltaría de alegría en cuanto se lo dijese.

Había extrañado tanto estar así. Pero no me tenía que dejar llevar. Ahora que la tenía conmigo, no iba a perder su amistad por nada ni por nadie, no otra vez. Pasamos toda la noche hablando sobre que era lo que habíamos hecho los últimos tres años y cosas que habíamos olvidado de mucho antes. Le hablé de mis ex novias. Se afligió un poco y me sentí mal, creí haber visto dolor y tristeza en sus ojos, pero no era posible seguro era la falta de sueño o mi imaginación. Ella me contó sobre sus enamoramientos y noviazgos. No pude evitar ponerme… ¿celoso? Todos esos hombres que lograron enamorarla y estar con ella, seguramente lo que ella sentía por mi era un enamoramiento de adolescente. No pude evitar sentirme dolido. Entonces lo recordé, Jasper. Podía preguntarle sobre él, era su amigo.

-Bella-ella bajó la mirada-¿Qué hay de Jasper?

-Es solo un buen amigo-la miré a la espera de más y continuó-está en 6º y es muy buen jugador de rugby…Además creo que le gusta Alice-dijo sonriendo

-Más le vale no hacer sufrir a mi hermanita….además creí que yo era el mejor jugador de rugby-sonreí.

-No lo creo…hablando de tu hermanita-dijo imitándome-se supone que debía estar con ella-se paró yo hice lo mismo y la guié hasta la puerta.

-Mañana es miércoles, hay clases así que más me vale descansar un poco-dijo sonriendo, se despidió.

Cerré la puerta tras ella y descansé mi peso en ella.

Podía decir claramente que ahora sí estaba completo. Bella era lo que me faltaba. No lo que necesitase vitalmente pero era parte de mí. No lo podía creer, tenía ganas de empezar a saltar por la habitación, pero todavía había un pequeño detalle, el pequeño inconveniente se llamaba Tanya.

Me recosté en la cama pensando en la mejor forma de decirle lo de Bella. _"Lo digas como lo digas se lo tomará mal"._

Cerré los ojos y vi dos orbes color chocolate mirándome. Ya vencido por el sueño me dejé ir, pensando solamente en Bella.


	4. Llegada inesperada

Los personajes son de S.M (si Edward fuera mío…XD), solo la trama me pertenece.

Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos

Llegada inesperada.

Estábamos en el volvo de Edward yendo al colegio. Yo estaba radiante de felicidad. Edward me dirigió una mirada cómplice por el espejo retrovisor y mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente.

-Alice, hermanita, ¿sabes que te quiero?- ella puso mala cara y lo volteo a ver.

-¿y ahora que me quieres pedir?-cuestiono seriamente. Nosotros nos miramos y comenzamos a reír, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Alice.- ¿Qué les pasa?

-Nada- dijimos al mismo tiempo, reímos nuevamente.

-Vamos yo se que algo pasa, ¿Por qué no me lo dicen? ¿No confían en mí?-dijo y puso cara de perro mojado, es a la que yo no me podía negar…

-Verás, ayer en la noche, con Edward hablamos y…-sus ojos estaban muy abiertos.

-…y volvimos a ser amigos-termino Edward por mí, Alice gritó.

-No lo creo, no puede ser-dijo sorprendida-¡Genial! ¡Ahora pasarás más tiempo en casa!-exclamó una octava más alta que su voz.

Estaba feliz y eso era poco. Aún no podía creerlo, después de tanto tiempo…

Pero mi felicidad duro poco, demasiado poco. Al aparcar en el estacionamiento del instituto, Tanya se acercó y chocó sus labios con los de Edward. Sentí que los ojos me ardían "no llores, no llores" me dije mentalmente, tomé del brazo a Alice, sonreí y nos adentramos.

-Tranquila, Bells-dijo ella calmadamente-ya se dará cuenta de que clase de persona es Tanya.

Yo negué con la cabeza- No importa-simulé una sonrisa- ahora somos amigos, y si él es feliz yo lo soy también.

-Eres demasiado buena, Bella-se limitó a decir.

De camino nos encontramos con Jasper, quien no dejaba de mirar a Alice. El día pasó muy rápido. La fiesta de Hallowen estaba a unas semanas. Alice me dejó en mi casa, luego de una tortuosa tarde ayudándola ya que estaba como loca por la fiesta. La casa estaba muy vacía, algo común. Prácticamente, vivía sola. Desde que mi madre había muerto, hace ya dos largos años, mi padre se centraba en su trabajo en exceso, muy pocas veces lo veía, por su trabajo como Jefe de la policía y mi hermano estaba en Canadá, con su equipo de rugby, compitiendo. Esperaba que regresara pronto. Ya extrañaba a Emmett, nunca nos habíamos separado por tanto tiempo. Pero el prometió que después de esto se la pasaría conmigo.

**Rosalie POV**

-Promete que me llamarás-pronuncié antes de abordar.

-Sí, Rose, lo haré hermosa. En unas horas más yo también iré a Forks. Te llamaré y nos veremos otra vez-me tranquilizó mi novio.

-Lo sé, pero te extrañaré-asumí.

Escuchamos por los altavoces que el avión a Forks iba a partir. Le di un último beso de despedida y me dirigí al avión.

Una vez en él, pasé el tiempo pensando en él y en mi nueva vida. Volvería a ver a mi hermano, después de casi un mes y medio, tiempo en el que mi vida había dado un giro de 180 grados.

El avión aterrizó y retiré mis valijas.

Ahí estaba mi hermano, corrí a su encuentro con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Rose…-dijo con voz entrecortada.

-No te das una idea de cuanto te eché de menos-ahora las lágrimas caían libremente por mis mejillas.

Él las limpió prolijamente-Yo también te extrañé-dijo Jasper.

**Bella POV**

Estaba recorriendo los pasillos de la mansión Cullen, tratando de encontrar la habitación de Alice. Pero aunque la llamará ella no respondía, así que fui a la única habitación en la que había alguien que podía ayudarme.

Llegué a la puerta de la única habitación del tercer piso, toqué tres veces consecutivas. De inmediato me arrepentí. Allí parada frente a mí estaba parada Tanya con una camisa de Edward como única vestimenta. Ella me miró despectivamente y a la espera de que yo dijera algo. Pero simplemente no podía, las palabras no salían. Cuando salí de la especie de transe en el que estaba, al fin pude decir algo.

-mmm… ¿Está Edward?-era lo más lógico de preguntar ¿no?

-¡Eddie, te buscan!-exclamó sin quitarme la vista de encima.

Él apareció detrás de ella y le hizo una seña para que entrara. Ella lo obedeció no sin antes darle un beso en la comisura de sus labios. Cerró la puerta detrás de si y se paró en frente mío, con una disculpa clavada en sus ojos.

-Bella, si ella te dijo algo…-yo le interrumpí.

-Tranquilo, solo quería hacerte una pregunta-él asintió con cuidado-¿Dónde está la habitación de Alice? Ya no lo recuerdo-dije apenada.

-Era eso-suspiró aliviado-segundo piso tercera puerta de la izquierda.

-Gracias-me di la vuelta, antes de que bajara las escaleras, él me llamó por detrás.

-Bella, ¿Te podría pedir algo?-asentí-no le digas a Alice ¿si?, ya sabes como es, se pondrá histérica...

-No diré nada, confía en mí-sonreí.

Llegué a su habitación, ella corría de aquí para allá con miles de tipos diferentes de ropa. Parecía desquiciada.

-Alice, ¿Pero qué diablos haces?-cuestioné.

-Algo importante pasará hoy, es un presentimiento, y tengo que estar bien vestida.

Era definitivo, Alice se había vuelto loca. El teléfono comenzó a sonar en mi bolsillo, sin fijarme en el identificador atendí.

-¿Sí?

-¿Bella?, soy Jasper.

-Sí, dime ¿Qué precisas?

-Escucha, tengo a alguien que presentarte. ¿Podemos vernos en tu casa?

-Claro

-En una hora en tu casa y lleva a los Cullen, a ambos.

-Nos vemos allí, adiós- y colgué

-¿Quién era?-preguntó Alice.

-Jasper, ¿Acaso eres adivina?

-¿Yo?-puso cara de inocente-¿por qué?

-Jasper tiene algo que decirnos-ella dio un salto y gritó de la emoción.

-Lo sabía-rebuscó en su armario y me tendió una blusa verde que contrastaba con mi piel-Póntelo-amenazó.

Yo no discutí. Una vez estuvimos listas, bajamos a la sala.

-Iré a buscar a Edward, ya se está tardando-ella se puso de pié.

¿Y si Tanya seguía allí? Me puse de pié a la par de ella.

-Descuida yo iré- y antes de que pudiese replicar me encaminé al tercer piso.

No fue necesario hacer todo el recorrido, puesto que lo encontré saliendo de su habitación…solo. Él me escaneaba con la mirada.

-Ya nos vamos a mi casa ¿vienes?-él no respondió-¡Tierra llamando a Edward!

-Eh, claro-exclamó

Antes de llegar a las escaleras, me tomó del brazo y me acercó a él.

-Disculpa por lo de antes-yo negué con la cabeza-llegó de improvisto.

-No hay problema…-_"es tu vida y yo no estoy en ella" _completé internamente-¿Nos vamos?

Bajamos las escaleras y nos encontramos con una Alice más desquiciada de lo normal, ¿era eso posible? Ella nos vio y nos arrastró hasta el Volvo.

Llegamos a mi casa en menos de quince minutos, cuando el viaje era de por lo menos media hora, gracias a la gran velocidad con la que conducía Edward.

-Debería aprender a conducir más lento-reclamé.

A lo que él respondió con una sonrisa ladina, esa que me fascinaba.

Entramos en la casa y les ofrecí que se sentaran mientras esperábamos. Unos minutos después, Jasper llegó y fui a abrirle. Él no estaba solo, a su lado estaba una chica no mucho mayor que yo, era muy hermosa. Los saludé y los invité a pasar con un gesto de mi mano. Ella me sonrió cálidamente, y ambos se dirigieron a la sala.

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó Alice, ligeramente entristecida.

-Eso mismo estaba preguntándome-dije para que no notaran que Alice estaba reprimiendo las lágrimas.

-¡Oh!, sí, permítanme presentarles a Rose-después señalándonos agregó-él es Edward, ella es Bella-Rosalie lo cortó.

-Así que tú eres la famosa Bella-dijo abrazándome.

-Y ella es Alice…-continuó Jasper, y se le iluminaron los ojos-mi novia.

-¿Co...Cómo?-Alice tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si tu me quieres como yo te quiero a ti, entonces no me queda más que preguntarte si quieres ser mi novia…y espero que la respuesta sea "sí" porque yo te amo.

-No tanto como yo a ti-dicho esto ella se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó.

Luego de felicitarlos y hablar otro rato, el timbre de la puerta llamó nuestra atención. Me paré para ir a abrir pero tropecé con los zapatos de Alice. Como tardé un poco, el timbre volvió a sonar pero esta vez con mayor insistencia.

-¡Ya voy!-grité exasperada, todos rieron ante mi reacción.

Me encaminé a la puerta tratando de no tropezar otra vez. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en el instante en que lo vi.

_O_O_O_O_O_O_

¿Y bien? Díganme que les parece… ¿merezco review?

Cualquier duda, crítica o sugerencia me sirve, no duden en decirme!

Besoss

Bye


End file.
